True love can't be forgotten
by Madzpop90901
Summary: Jace and Clary break up and even though they both try to hate each other and continue with their lives there is something between then that they can't forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Clary POV - It will always be in Clary's POV but if you want me to do other please leave a review, Thanks!**

"I hate you!" I scream at Jace at the top of my lungs

"Then leave!" He yells back, I can't keep the hurt and shock out of my face at his words. I spin on my heel and leave.

"Clary?" Izzy, one of my closest friends, says as I leave Jace's room in a hot steaming mess. "You okay?"

"No not really." I say collapsing down onto the ground and forcing the tears back

"Want to talk about it?" She asks, and I get up and pull her towards my room

"I walked in on Jace and another girl," I see the shock in her eyes, but I continue, "he told me that he wanted a change or something like that and then we had an argument and he told me to leave." I say and burst into tears.

"It will be okay." Izzy says quietly but I can hear the doubt and fear behind her façade. She leaves me alone because she knows me well enough that I like space

I sit alone staring at the wall, I can't decide if I want Jace to apologize or not. He doesn't.

 **Five weeks later**

I can't stay here anymore and watch Jace wrap himself on the other girl. Every time I see them I tell myself I shouldn't, but I still get upset. I shove my clothes into my small duffel bag and walk out of the institute. I'm a little sad to say goodbye but at least I never have to see Jace again. I can't bring myself to actually hate him, but I absolutely despise him.

"Clary are you leaving?" His voice, of all people, says from behind me

"Yes, I am so I never have to see you again." I spit out with my back to him, so he won't see the tears that prick the corners of my eyes. I want to turn around just to see his face, but I stop myself. I walk away and out onto the busy New York streets

I get out my phone and dial my best friends number. "Simon?" I ask when someone answers

"CLARY!" I can practically feel his excitement coming through the phone

"I need your help. Can I crash at your place for a couple days?" I ask and chew on my lower lip

"Sure, want to explain why?" Confusion fills his voice

"I will when I get there, see ya soon." I say and hang up

When I get to Simon's he opens it and hugs me tightly. "What's up Fray?"

"A lot but I need to stay here for a bit until I have a place." I say and then add. "Let's just say I won't be going back to the institute anytime soon."

"Wh-what happened is Izzy okay?" He asks quickly, and I laugh a bit

"Izzy is fine but Jace and I are not." I clarify


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Clary POV**

"I will kill him." Simon says with so much aggressiveness it makes me laugh a little to see him so protective

"Don't you dare, that my job." Izzy says, appearing at the door

"Izzy!" I say and run to hug her. "I'm sorry I left without telling you I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Don't worry Jace told me you left." She says and plops down beside Simon on the couch

"He did?" I ask a bit surprised that he cared about me leaving

Izzy doesn't seem to hear me, she's talking to Simon. I go upstairs so they have some privacy. I lay down on Simon's spare bad and think about everything. Jace got sick of me, then he left me for another girl, I now don't live at the institute and I despise the man I used to love.

 **3 months later**

I open my apartment door to the similar shabby apartment I managed to buy from my savings. I live quite close to Simon, so I see him lots.

I haven't seen Jace since I left but I think about him all the time. I try to and occupy myself with art and friends. Mum and Luke visit sometimes but not very often.

"Want some lunch?" I snap my head up to see Simon at my door

"Simon you scared me." I say getting up and grabbing the brown paper bags off him. Whatever is inside smells amazing

We sit munching on the food and talking about stuff. Simon and Izzy are really good right now and I can't help but wish Jace and I were. I scold myself again for thinking about him.

After Simon leaves I go back to doing some doodling on my notepad. I keep drawing the same rune repeatedly, but I don't know what it is. I decide to get up and go out of this miserable apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sorry." I say bumping into someone, I don't look up and I rush past

"It's fine sweetheart." A very familiar, annoyingly sexy voice says, and I whip my head around

"Jace!" I say incredulously, I try to hide the small bit of excitement that I got when I saw him, he looks very chill like he doesn't even care and that pisses me off

"Clary." He says acknowledging me, but he sounds very bored, I just start to walk away before I punch him and then I realise that there is no reason why I shouldn't punch him. I spin around and quickly punch him hard in the gut and then walk away

"Might have deserved that." I hear him wheeze out and it makes me smile a little but then I remember what he did

"Are you okay?" A male voice says kindly from behind me

I turn around to see who it is and come face to face with a very attractive man. "Umm yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I say a little flustered

"Okay, umm I'm Rye." He says a little awkwardly

"I'm Clary." I say brightening up a bit, hoping to stop being awkward

Rye and I chat for awhile about random stuff. He seems very nice and funny. I hope we can become better friends, I don't exactly have many left.

 **Two weeks later**

My phone rings

"Hey." I say while trying to finish my drawing

"Umm, do you want to come to dinner with me." He sounds almost sad, maybe he thinks I'll decline

"Sure." I say happily, I sort of wanted an excuse to get out of the house, but I won't tell him that

I meet Rye at a fancy restaurant. I'm wearing a knee length black mini dress, that Izzy insisted I wear and some way to high heels. I can't stop myself from being a bit shocked by Rye's appearance. He looks stunning in a suit

"Wow, you look gorgeous." He says and extends an arm, I link mine through his

Dinner was great, and Rye offers to walk me home

We're walking though the park and of course we must bump into Jace, great timing

"Oh, hi Clary." Jace says with a bit of a smirk and then his eyes travel me up and down and to my satisfaction they pop a little bit

"Jace." I say with a nod of my head, a little amused of his reaction to Rye. "This is Rye." I give no other explanation and Rye and I continue. I don't want to admit it, but my heart still flutters a bit around Jace

"Who was that?" Rye asks his eyes showing his confusion

"That was a guy I don't like very much." I say and chew on my lip, worried Rye might get mad or something

I get home at bid goodbye to Rye. I think about Rye and how kind he is but I realize with an ache that he isn't Jace, no one can be Jace

 **If you like this story please leave a review, thanks!**

 **Leave any suggestions or things that might make this story better, thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Please if you like this story leave a review, thanks!**

 **Clary POV**

"Simon!" I say happily as he opens his door

"Fray!" He says hugging me

"Where have you been!" I demand and then laugh at his shocked reaction

"I went away with Izzy for a while." He says and ushers me inside, I wave at Izzy and then rush to hug her

"Hey, how's everything?" She asks and moves over so I can sit next to her

"It's great, Rye is amazing." I say, waiting for her to put together who Rye is

"You're dating!" She says practically bouncing out of her seat

"Who's dating?" Jace says appearing at the doorstep and I scowl, why does he have the worst timing

"Clary is!" Izzy says and then realises who she just spoke to

"That's nice but Izzy we need you right now." Jace says urgently, but he keeps watching me

Alec walks up behind him right before I'm about to ask who 'we' is, Izzy hops up and gives Simon a light kiss on the cheek and then walks over to meet her brothers

"What's wrong?" She asks as they leave but I don't hear the answer because they are already long gone

"Sorry Fray I got to go too, urgent band issue." Simon says hopping up and then rushing up to his room to grab something

 **Jace POV**

"Izzy, is she really?" I ask, images of Clary and popping up in my head and I can't imagine her being with someone else

"Yes, why are you still not over her?" He says teasing me a bit and Alec scowls

"Do you think he's hotter than me?" I ask, not really wanting to hear the answer

"Really Jace, is that what you're worried about?" Alec asks throwing me another look

"No but-" I start to say before Izzy interrupts

"You're jealous!" She accuses and smirks a bit

"No, I'm dating that blonde girl." I say a bit annoyed that I can't remember her name, so it brings my argument down

"No, you broke up with her and never told us why." Izzy says teasing me. "I think we now know why." She raises her eyebrows at me a bit before running to catch up to Alec

I'm not jealous of Clary, I think but deep down I know that I am, and I also know that I will tear the dudes head off if he ever harms Clary

 **Clary POV**

I slowly wander home. My heart still racing from Jace's appearance, I wish I could have talked to Alec for a bit longer. The streets seem quiet as the sun starts to dip behind the tall buildings. I'm walking along all the restaurant fronts and then I see Rye. Before I can go talk to him another girl runs up to him and kisses him. I watch them walk off into the distance just like we did on our first date. I furiously get out my phone and message him that we're over.

I open my apartment door and its pitch-black inside. I hear some plates tumble off their shelves and I whip my seraph blade out. I slowly enter the kitchen and something massive attacks me, I drop my seraph blade and the light goes out. I scramble backwards trying to find it again or something to help me. I demon gets closer and its sharp razor fingernails leave big cuts down my arm. I scream for help. The demon gets closer and I can feel its hot breath down my neck. Suddenly the door slams open and Jace rushes in. Then the world goes black

 **Sorry they have all been a bit short. Please leave any ideas in the description. Thanks!**

 **Someone asked for me to make Jace jealous so here it is, I'm not sure if I did a good job or not but I hope you liked!**

 **From now I will be posting twice a week on Wednesday and Sundays - if i miss one I will try catch up, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awake in my old bedroom, it looks the same, maybe a bit cleaner. I sit upwards quickly and nearly whack my head into Jace.

"Clary?" He says quickly looking over me

"What, how? How did I get here?" I ask him with a scowl, but I can't hold it and I lie back in bed

"Well, you were bleeding –" He starts and I cut him off

"I know what happened to me, but I mean how did you find me?" I say, throwing him a glare

"An alarm went out and since you stopped all contact with us we couldn't tell you that demons were out everywhere, so I was coming to check up on you and I heard your scream." He says and goes red a little. "Please Clary just come back here, at least so you can be safe, I'll stay out of your way."

"Fine." I say. "You don't need to avoid me but please keep your girlfriend or whoever you are with away from me."

"Sure, and I don't have a girlfriend right now." He says with a smirk and a wink. I slap him and laugh. It feels so good to be talking to Jace again, I don't want to admit how much I've missed him.

Jace leaves me to rest and as I settle down into my bed again I feel happier and it's like a weight is off my shoulders.

 **Jace POV**

Why is she mad, I just saved her life! If it weren't for me she would be dead from its poison claws. I really hope she didn't detect the lie I said about coming to check up on her, if she knew I had been following her for a while to make sure she was okay I think I would be dead.

I go to the training room to burn off some steam. Why doesn't she want me anymore? I wish I could stay away from her and just let her continue her life, but I can't. It's like I can never forget her or not see her or talk to her. I don't think she feels the same way.

After a long training with Alec I peel my sweaty t-shirt up and just before I go into my room I peek into Clary's. She is asleep, and she looks so vulnerable and young, I sometimes forget she is a lot braver and stronger than she looks. I shake the thought away and continue up to my room

 **Clary POV**

When I awake all my clothes are in my room and Izzy is next to me. "Hey." I say and stretch as I hop out of bed

"Jace is so pleased you back, you can't believe how much he worried about you when you were gone." She says and then laughs a little at how much she just revealed

I get dressed and follow Izzy out into the institute, it feels so good to be home, I missed being around everyone.

I don't see Jace all day until he walks into the training room while I'm training. I hear him enter but don't turn around to see him. Suddenly he is in front of me with his seraph blade out. He winks and raises his eyebrows a bit. If he wants to fight he'll get a fight.

Jace and I trained for a bit until I was to hungry to continue.

"Clary –" Jace says from behind me and when I turn around to see what he wants his lips crush into mine, I lean up into the kiss a bit. I break off my breathing uneven and then he walks past me in a hurry not saying anything.

 **Please leave a review if you like, Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hopefully these are a bit longer now!**

 **Clary POV**

"Umm… Hi…" I say a bit awkwardly as Jace open his bedroom door, he is shirtless and it's 3 in the morning. I wasn't really expecting him to open it but when he did I forgot everything I was going to say. I fiddle with a loose string on my t-shirt and look away from him, waiting for him to say something.

After a while he just backs up and shuts the door. The confusion and hurt is written all over my face. My thoughts are a blur, first he kisses me and now he's shutting me out. I sink to the ground with my back against the wall. No matter how hard I try I feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

I race to my room, hoping nobody saw me. I'm sick and tired of him. I thought he wanted me but then he just shuts the door on me. I lie on my bed all night and at some point, I drift into a restless sleep.

I wake up to the sun streaming through my window, I sit staring at my door. I don't want to leave cause then I have to face Jace, but I also don't want to give him the satisfaction of watching me cower in my room all day.

I storm out of my room and go to find some food.

I'm about to walk into the kitchen but I hear Jace's voice, I spin on my heel about to leave but instead I hide, trying to listen to his conversation.

"I don't know why I did it!" Jace says angrily, I feel so mad at those words that I want to run in there and strangle him

"Because you're in love with her." I hear Izzy say and my cheeks heat up a bit

"No! I'm trying not to be." Jace says loud at first and then his voice softens with surprising gentleness

"Why won't you accept your feelings for her." Izzy asks again. When he doesn't speak I can imagine her pressing him for an answer

"Because, I don't want to interfere with her life, she is moving on and can do so much better without me." He says after a long time. His words make me mad again, he can't decide who is good enough for me and who isn't.

I'm about to leave after that when I hear his footsteps coming towards me and before I can get away he turns the corner and sees me.

"Clary!" He says sounding shocked. His eyes bore into me and I feel like just running away

"I was just coming to get some food." I say as frostily as I can, hoping he doesn't realise I was listening in on his conversation

"Oh, okay." He says and pushes past me

"Did I do something wrong?" I say angrily before I can stop myself, he keeps annoying me by just shutting me out

"Yes, Clary you are driving me insane." He says louder, frustration coats his face

"I'm driving you insane, because I totally just shut doors in your face!" I yell back my temper getting the best of me

"Clary, I have done so many things to hurt me why do you still even care about me?" He asks, quieter now and I can hear a tinge of sadness in his voice. He looks away as if he doesn't expect me to answer

"That is what love is Jace." I say quietly and walk away.

He doesn't come after me

 **Jace POV**

She still loves me.

I walk to my room in a daze from Clary's last words. I shut my door in her face and I'm trying so hard to annoy her. I just want to her to move on with her life and not stop it for me. Other people can give her way more.

"I know that your thinking that Clary can do so much better." Alec says leaning against my doorway, I open my mouth to protest but Alec continues. "Jace you're still in love with her to that's why you want her to move on because you care about her."

After Alec leaves I sit for awhile rolling his words over in my mind, I do love Clary, I shouldn't but I'm insanely in love with her and there is nothing I can do about it.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review if you have any more ideas, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Its going to change now to more of a story about Clary and Jace continuing their life together. Hope you still will like it!**

 **This is about Two weeks later BTW.**

 **Clary POV**

"Morning." I say waking up in Jace's arms. My head is against his rock-hard swoon worthy abs. I twist my head up to brush my lips against his. I giggle a bit when he rolls over and deepens the kiss.

I break off my breathing ragged and his is too. "Do you think we can just lie in bed all day." He says into my messy hair

"If you don't want Alec to murder us, then sure." I say laughing

He gets up and wanders across the room to put some clothes on. I lie on the bed watching him until he comes back over and kisses me. "Maybe I will take you up on the all day in bed idea." I say against his lips and I feel him laugh

When we both finally leave his bedroom, Alec is scowling at us.

"Took you long enough." He says. "We need to get going or we'll be late." He saunters off towards the weapons room

"I think you were right, if we took any longer he probably would have murdered us." Jace says and walks off to find Alec

"So?" I hear a familiar voice from behind me say, I whirl around to see Simon smiling goofily

"Simon!" I yell lunging towards him and wrapping him in a hug

"Nice to you too Fray." Simon says hugging me back

"Where have you been?" I demand still hugging him. "I've missed you!"

"I went away with the band for a little while." He says, and I finally let him go

"Simon!" I hear Izzy say and I back up a bit to give them some space.

I go down to the kitchen to get some food, it's empty, that's a first.

Just as I'm about to grab some of the spaghetti my stomach lurches and I race to the nearest bathroom. I manage to get there just in time before I puke everywhere.

"Ow." I groan a bit clutching my stomach. I sit on the floor for a bit until I hear Jace's shouts for me

"I'm in here." I shout weakly, my throat feels raw and my stomach hurts as I slowly walk out of the bathroom

"Clary?" Jace says running to me and catching me just as my legs fall out from underneath me. "Clary what happened?" He demands

"Not sure, I was about to eat and then I had to puke so I ran in here." I say weakly as he picks me up and carries me into his room

I must fall asleep not long after Jace sets me down on his bed because when I awake Jace is asleep next to me. He looks so young and peaceful when he sleeps. Suddenly my stomach lurches again and I only just make it to his bathroom to throw up again

"Clary what's wrong?" I hear Jace say and he bangs on the door a bit. When I open it his face goes white. "Are you sick?" He asks quietly as he helps me back to the bed

"Would you mind getting Izzy for me?" I ask, I can see the worry in his eyes. He nods silently before rushing out to get Izzy

"Clary?" Izzy says as she shuts the door behind her. "What happened?"

"I didn't want to tell Jace, I was late and I though it was nothing but now I'm puking and feeling sick…" I say waiting for her to catch on

"Are you pregnant?" She whispers quietly are comes to sit next to me

"I'm not sure but I think so." I say quietly. "Should I tell Jace?" I wheeze out and I feel tears prick my eyes

"You should tell him." Izzy says just as Jace comes in

"Tell me what?" He asks looking at me and then glaring at Izzy like she did something wrong

"I'm going to give you two some space." She says rushing out the door and closing it behind her

"I'm pregnant." I say before Jace can say anything

 **Hope you guys are still enjoying. If you have any other suggestions leave a review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Jace POV**

"Hey, it will be okay." I say cradling Clary as she cries. I've see her go through a lot of pain and she has never cried this much it worries me.

"I want this baby, but I don't want to give birth." She whispers into my chest and cries more; her stomach is swollen, and she is supposed to be due in a week but then this morning Maryse declared she was in labour.

"Honey just stays calm." Maryse says entering the room with some white gloves on

"How long will it take?" I ask, it pains me to see Clary so upset and hurt. Her eyes are red and splotchy, and her hands are shaking.

"Not long now, it's on it's way." She says and helps Clary into an awkward position, she squeezes my hand so hard I almost yell out in pain

Maryse was right, about three hours later Clary is hugging me and cooing at our tiny little baby girl.

 **Clary POV**

My mind is a little foggy from all the pain that I went through two weeks ago. All I can remember is Jace holding my hand and then this beautiful little girl coming into view and she made all the pain worth it. We named her Lauri, she has my eyes but everything else down to her perfect blonde fuzz is from Jace.

"She'll be stunning when she's older." Jace says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms round my waist. I lean back into his touch a bit. I'm sprawled out on the couch with Lauri in my arms

"How can you be so sure?" I ask and twist to look at him. His closeness shocks me a bit, I still can't warp my head around it

"She looks like me." He says with a big smirk on his face. I reach up on my toes and kiss him, my fingers tangle in my hair and I hear Lauri giggle a little bit as if feeling my happiness.

I twist to pick her up. I stroke the back of her head while Jace tickles her perfect little feet. When she laughs she balls her tiny hands into fists and curls her toes. Her eyes crinkling as she giggles and her perfect pink lips curving upwards.

 **TWO YEARs LATER**

Lauri is crawling and sometimes walking before she falls over, her balance is a bit wobbly still. Izzy brushes out her long blonde curls. She looks at me with big eyes and then looks at my big stomach. I'm nearly due and my back hurts way more than with Lauri so I can't play with her as much.

'Momma." Lauri says and claps her hands together and giggles a bit which make me smile, it still worries me a bit how fast she is learning

L has begun moving very fast these days, so somebody must watch her at all times and because of her very little patience, just like her father, she is always on the move. Jace comes up behind me and twists his hands in my hair, I would normally turn but my enormous stomach won't allow it. Jace is sure the baby is a boy but I feel like it isn't, I'm not sure it's a girl but a boy doesn't feel right.

"Did Maryse check you today?" Jace asks, his hands still stroking through my hair and I can hear the worry in his voice. He is worried for me which makes my heart melt

"Yeah, she said it can't be too far away." I groan a little at the thought of giving birth again

"Don't worry cause after our little boy is born there is nothing stopping us from having –" I whack him hard before he can say that word in front of L , but I still smile a little and I can picture the smirk on his face and I can see Izzy's lips curve up a bit

"How are you so sure it's a boy?" I ask for the thousandth time and roll my eyes. "I'm the one carrying her or him."

That night the pain comes, and I remember L's labour all over again like it was yesterday.

Jace stays by me the whole time and a couple hours later Maryse says its close

"Not long now sweetie." Maryse says

About five minutes later Maryse hand our new little baby boy to Jace not me. "Honey you're having twins." She explains, and I watch Jace hold our little child

Turns out it wasn't twins it was triplets. Jace sits next to me holding our two little baby boys, Asher and Finn. I'm holding Rowan my second perfect baby girl. They were all sleeping soundly for awhile but as soon as one started crying the other two did as well.

Lauri comes in to meet them but it's very late, so she doesn't stay long before Maryse takes her off to bed.

I wake up to a screeching alarm and the triplets start crying. "Jace!" I yell. He comes rushing in quickly, with L in tow.

"It's an alarm some demons have escaped." He says looking flustered he quickly kisses me on the lips and then the tops of the triplet's heads and hugs L goodbye. "I'm so sorry." He says hurriedly and then rushes out the door while I watch after him holding three screaming babies and L sitting on the floor looking like she's about to burst into tears.

 **Hope you're still enjoying, like I said last episode it will be more about Jace and Clary having their life together. Leave a review if you like, thanks!**


End file.
